


Tunes

by agapes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genjame Week 2017, Modern AU, Music, Pining, Pre-Relationship, hanzo makes an appearence but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapes/pseuds/agapes
Summary: Genjame Week 2017 Day 01: (Music)/Dance; Genji and Amélie return from a late night movie.





	Tunes

**Author's Note:**

> AU because I'm weak and that's apparently all I can write, also based on a true story.
> 
> IT"S [GENJAME WEEK!!!](https://genjame.tumblr.com)

Of all things personal, musical preference is generally considered to be high on a list of things that one is anxious to share. Music is deeply, ridiculously personal, and being able to extend that trust that you won’t be ridiculed for every second that your friend listens to a song that is important to you, or even one that you vaguely mention you like, is difficult, to say the least.

So that’s why, of course, when Amélie suggested that Genji plug in his phone to play some “tunes”—midnight radio was the worst—he panicked completely 

They were driving back from a late movie in the earliest hours of Saturday morning, winding through empty dark streets, jumping from street light to street light like they could only exist there in the circular patches of yellow. But inside the car, there was enough life to make up for the emptiness. Genji found himself surprisingly alert and awake, all things considering. It was almost one in the morning, and they had been sitting in a dark theater for two hours. Any other day, he would have been asleep for hours by this point, but instead he was here, in a red minivan, having a relaxed, quiet conversation about all things upcoming. 

A new song came on and Amélie changed the station again. And then again after listening to a sample on the next one. And then again, and again, until she looped back around to the first station, and sighed, but the sigh stretched out a bit to long for Genji to take seriously.

“Have any CDs?”

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, frowning slightly. “I wish. Gerard used to keep some here, but he took them all when he moved. You got anything?”

“What, do you expect me to carry around my entire library, every day, all the time?” He teased.

“Yes,” she said seriously, then dissolved into giggles as they turned left into Genji’s neighborhood. “No, no, of course not. Have you got any tunes on your phone?”

And there it was. His hair-trigger panic response was off immediately as he wracked his brain for songs worthy of Amélie, only to realize that he must never have listened to any good music, ever. That was the only logical conclusion he could come to yet he found himself saying, “Yes, of course.”

Maybe it was something in the way she said it; soft, accented, tilting her head toward him. He couldn’t say no, couldn’t let her down like that. 

She pulled the car up across the street from his house, put it into park, and handed him the aux cord.

Genji was ridiculously on end as he plugged his phone in and scrolled through. He read every title, every album over once, twice, three times, as quickly as he could, and couldn’t find anything. “I don’t have anything good.”

Amélie pushed her seat all the way back, watching him scroll. “I’m sure that’s not true. I made you listen to all my weird ballerina music, and I’m sure your taste in music is just fine. Besides—“ she winked at him—“you’ve never introduced me to something I haven’t liked.”

She sounded so sure of him, like they spoke of more than just music, like he could never let her down. And that, in all honesty, was what worried him the most. It wasn’t disappointing her that worried him. Not exactly. It might have been something else entirely, something that he couldn’t quite place. Genji steeled himself and pressed play on the album at the top of his list, then dropped his phone like a game of Hot Potato and sunk back against the seat. He pushed it back to lie down parallel with Amélie, desperately grasping at conversation starters to talk over the music with.

The dulcet opening notes of Genji’s favorite musical drifted through the speaker, and he watched Amélie’s eyes absolutely light up in a way he had never seen before. 

She rolled from her back onto her side, wide dark eyes glowing, and whispered, delighted, “I had no idea you listened to musicals, this is my favorite!”

Looking back, it’s right then and there that Genji realizes just how deep he’s in. Amélie was lying in the blue light on her side, stretched out in front of him, all shiny dyed hair and pale skin glowing in the shaft of moonlight filtering into the car. She beamed at him and he felt a warmth, like a comet, or a starburst, glowing in his chest and gradually spreading outward. 

Lying there he felt his hands start to shake, and his mouth fell open, just the slightest. Subconsciously he tilted his chin up and it was enough to feel the softness of her breath on his nose.

It might have been his imagination. But she leaned forward too.

And then Amélie frowned. “Genji,” she said, and her voice was far too soft—

In his pocket, Genji’s phone buzzed.

Stifling a noise of frustration, he sat up and wiggled it out of the pocket of his jeans as the moonlight drained from the car.

Of course, it was Hanzo:

— **bro** (12:49AM)  
_Yo when are you coming in, I can’t wait up for you forever_

Amélie propped herself up on one elbow, frown loosening, as he shot back a quick response.

—(12:50AM)  
_be right up_

Genji sighed, turning tentatively back. “I have to go.”

Her smile was tired for the first time that night, and bordering… sad? “I figured.” She reached out and touched his arm. “You go, I’m assuming Hanzo is up waiting for you. I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course.”

They sat up together and when they hugged, Genji felt like his heart was stretching out to meet her. 

“Good night,” he mumbled into her hair. “Text me when you get home.”

He opened his door. He had to leave now, else he would surely be unable to part from her.

When he went to step out, Amélie took hold of his arm and leaned in and pressed a kiss to his check—unknowingly sending electricity more powerful than any caffeine through his body—and said, lips brushing against his cheek, “Bonne nuit, ma chère.” She sat back, but not before tucking a lock of green hair behind his ear.

Genji felt himself go brilliant red and found himself practically leaping out of the car. “Good night!” He managed and waved back before hurrying up the driveway.

The whole way up he felt her eyes on his back, fighting the ridiculously strong urge to skip. He fumbled with his key, and then the lock, and then the door handle, then turned and waved once more behind him.

He shut the door and immediately fell back against it, dropping his key and pushing his face into his hands. One breath in, one breath out. The warmth in his chest was back, accompanied by a giddy fluttering in the pit of his stomach, and a feeling like flying—oh _god_ he had it bad.

It took him at least three minutes to pick himself up of the tile in front of the door and hobble up the stairs. 

When he poked his head into the living room, at the top of the stairs, Hanzo was there waiting for him, curled up in a chair with his laptop balanced on his knees. When he met his brother’s eyes, a gentle smile crossed his face.

“Happy?”

Genji was very suddenly aware of the gooey smile draped loosely across his face, and made a valiant attempt to school his expression, but it was too late, and he couldn’t help it regardless.

Hanzo just laughed at him—but it wasn’t mean laughter, or spiteful. No, that wasn’t like his brother. It was more like he was laughing with him, instead of at him. “Get to bed, you’ll be tired tomorrow.”

Exhaustion crept into him as Genji tiptoed back to his room and slipped into bed, fully clothed and clutching his phone in his hands. He found it easier to sleep by the moment, but he stayed up until he received what he was waiting for.

— **Ame** (1:02AM)  
_home <3_

**Author's Note:**

> My works this whole week are dedicated to [katie sodawife](http://sodawife.tumblr.com) who was personally responsible for dragging me into this ship, and also for setting up the week!! ILY!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [gayplatinum](https://gayplatinum.tumblr.com) or [mcfreakingmccree](https://mcfreakingmccree.tumblr.com)


End file.
